Leg Post 19
Leg Post 19 is back in the Hospital of Camelot where Merlin the Younger and Newrias are still treating patients. Morganna le Fay arrives with a problem - she wants Sir Tristram to leave her alone about his wife, Isolde of the White Hands, who is still gravely ill since Leg Post 7. Some banter with Newrias reminds Morganna that the women would have been better off staying on Caledonia and its drow matriarchy. Merlin wants to know if Morgan misses Merlin the Elder at all but she reveals he was an idiot that fell for a skank (referring to Nyneve) and got what he deserved. She gets alderwood from Newrias and put it on Isolde, judging that the condition is magical not necessarily medical. She doesn't know if it would work but it should get Tristram off her back and leaves. Post SPACE CAMELOT: OLD WOUNDS In Space Camelot's hospital wing, high above Algernon, Merlin and Newrias still tend to the wounded patients. There are fewer of them now; a few have died and been laid to rest, but most of them recovered enough to be discharged. Merlin is currently putting an alchemical paste onto a big burly knight's knee. Big Burly Knight: Eeeee! It stings! ...who is currently squealing like a little girl. Merlin: Men, honestly. It's just a scrape. Now hush up and let me get back to the others who need more attention. Morganna: Are you still in here, Lynne? Merlin doesn't reply, setting her lips into a thin line. After a moment, Morganna rolls her eyes. Morganna: I'm sorry, Merlin. It's so nonsensical to call you that though. After all, the real Merlin could've waved his hands and healed all these knights in moments. Merlin: Do you need something, Morganna? Morganna: I need Sir Tristram to stop bloody begging me to save his wife's life, since he says you won't do it. Honestly, it's driving me to buggery bits, how he goes on. I'd rather have Sir Light-Bulb bothering me about my knickers again. Newrias: What's a light-bulb? Merlin: The glass torches, Newrias. Newrias: Oh, right! Merlin: I've told Sir Tristram that Lady Isolde is stable for the moment. Several times. Morganna: Men are stupid when it comes to love. She pauses a beat. Morganna: Really? No indignation from you, drow-boy? Newrias raises his eyebrows in surprise. Newrias: Um, sorry! I'm still not completely used to being able to speak out to women. Morganna: Don't apologize. I like it. We should've stayed on Caledonia, might've gotten the matriarchy thing to catch on with us. Merlin: If there's nothing else, Morganna... Real Merlin, indeed, hmph. Morganna: Touchy, are we? Merlin pauses before replying, and when she does, her voice is rather softer than Morganna would expect. Merlin: Do you ever miss him, Morganna? Several years ago, the original Merlin had taught three women in the ways of magic: the vampire Nyneve, Morganna, and the younger Merlin herself, then known as Lynne. He'd been betrayed and sealed away, however. Morganna: That randy old fool? Not a whit. He deserved what he got. Skank drops her knickers for him and pounces when his guard is down, what else did he expect? Newrias: I guess men really are stupid when it comes to love. Merlin shoots him a look. Merlin: Don't say that, Newrias. Women can be just as stupid. Morganna: And how would you know that? You've never so much as kissed a man, have you? Merlin turns bright red, and sputters. Morganna grins victoriously. Morganna: Now then, I'll take a look at Lady Isolde. Merlin: She's my patient. And you barely know anything about healing. Morganna: It's not my fault that raining destruction down on my foes while cackling madly is so much more entertaining than stitching them up afterwards! Besides, this is a magically induced condition, from what I hear. Restored Sir Tristram from the brink of death? I might have some insight. And if it gets the wretched man to stop pestering me about it... Merlin: Ugh, fine. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't already turned him into a toad or something. Morganna: I did. Twice. He just keeps ribbitting at me. Newrias can't help but snort a laugh, which he quickly tries to cover. Morganna goes over to where Lady Isolde is lying in a coma. The necromancer is even paler than usual, and her breathing is shallow, but regular. Morganna: Hmm. Alder. Merlin: What? Newrias: Here, ma'am. He has appeared at Morganna's side and profferred a small branch of alder wood. Morganna looks victoriously at Merlin. Morganna: Told you we should've stayed on Caledonia. Good boy. She talks to him like one would a pet, and Newrias beams. Merlin scowls. Morganna hums to herself briefly, then sets the branch into Isolde's hands. Morganna: The tree is associated with both life and death. A good match for Isolde in her current state, I think. Merlin eyes the branch dubiously. Merlin: You sure it'll help? Morganna shrugs. Morganna: Can't hurt! At least it'll get Sir Tristram off my back for a few days. Toodle, I've got places to be! Men to date, you know. She shoots a vicious smirk Merlin's way, relishing the bald woman's furious blush before sailing out. Category:Post Category:Leg Post